La Fusion
by Sevina
Summary: Quelques années après Poudlard, le trio ont une vie bien à eux. Mais une rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres est une fois de plus prévus mais cette fois un sombre destin pour l'un d'entre eux se dessine...
1. La rumeur confirmée

_-1Que de souvenir dans cette fiction. Le premier chapitre a été sur internet le 4 mai 2005. Elle c'est finalement terminée en juillet 2007, normalement j'écrivais cette histoire comme une sortie lorsque je voulais penser à autre chose qu'à mes propres histoires, elle devait faire environ dix chapitres et me prendre pas plus de quelques mois. La voilà en totalité avec vingt chapitres de plus que prévu et ma foi avec deux ans de retard._

_Je n'écris pas vraiment de fiction sur Potter. En fait celle-ci était la première et probablement que La louve et la bête ( qui porte aussi le nom de Rogue et la louve. ) sera la dernière._

_Disclaimer : Tout les personnages sans exception ( bon sauf peut-être Lex et Ecuy ) appartiennent à Rowling, je ne fais que jouer avec eux._

_Catégorie : N'importe qui peu lire cette histoire. Sauf peut-être les plus sensibles qui pourraient rester choqué par certain passage. Je ne suis pas cruelle! J'avertis d'avance._

**

* * *

****Chapitre 1**

**La rumeur confirmée.**

_Depuis peu une rumeur circulait dans le monde magique. Une rumeur qui se répandait comme une traînée de poudre. Une fois encore les sorciers sortaient dehors dans une attente angoissante! Aucune protection n'était prise pour cacher leurs identités aux moldus, c'était le dernier de leurs soucis. La rumeur s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, elle grondait comme un orage attendant depuis trop longtemps d'éclater. Partout, les sorciers attendaient la confirmation des ministères de la magie étalés aux quatre coins de la planète, tous étaient mobilisés pour vérifier... Du plus jeune au plus vieux, les sorciers savaient qu'ils allaient apprendre une nouvelle qui allait changer leur vie à jamais, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. _

Enfin l'orage éclata...

-« C'est confirmé! Il est mort! Bel et bien mort! Harry Potter le Survivant n'est plus! Vive Harry Potter le Conquérant! » Annonça le ministère de la magie

La grande nouvelle fut reprise partout dans le monde. Les femmes éclataient en sanglot tellement la nouvelle était puissante, les enfants criaient de joie sans vraiment savoir la raison, les hommes quant à eux se réunissaient pour faire la plus grande fête que le monde ait connue. Tous s'accordaient pour dire qu'Harry était le plus puissant après Dumbledore.

Au ministère de la magie...

-« Dumbledore racontez-moi encore ce que vous avez vu... » Demanda le ministre de la magie le lendemain matin

-« Simple, lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur le lieu de la bataille, tout avait brûlé, ils y avait des corps partous, à première vue ils étaient morts par Avada Kedavra. Nous ne savons rien de ce qui c'est passé, par contre nous avons retrouvé le corps de Lord Voldemort lui aussi ayant vraisemblablement succombé au même sort que les autres. Harry était mal en point à moitié mort mais nous avons pu le ramener à temps. Il a par contre sombré dans le coma mais sa vie n'est plus en danger. »

-« Ron et Hermione vous les avez retrouvés? » demanda anxieusement le ministre

-« Nous les avons finalement retrouvés ce matin. En fait c'est Charlie qui les a trouvés par hasard en faisant son inspection des dragons dans la vallée bleue en Roumanie. Ils étaient affamés et tremblants de froid mais ils vont bien. Pour une raison que j'ignore, ils ont été envoyés là-bas grâce à un Portoloin mais lorsqu'ils ont voulu partir, ils se sont retrouvés sans moyen puisque le Portoloin ne fonctionnait plus. »

-« Merci mon dieu c'est ma femme qui va être contente de savoir que Ron va bien elle était en pleine crise de nerfs quand elle a compris qu'il était parti avec Hermione pour aider Harry. »

-« Oui Arthur je ne doute pas qu'elle va être heureuse de l'apprendre, tu m'as l'air épuisé rentre chez toi. Nous méritons un peu de repos! »

-« Tu as raison, mais quand Hermione et Ron doivent arriver? »

-« Ce soir. Charlie veut les garder un peu parce qu'ils sont désorientés et il ne veut pas qu'ils reçoivent trop de pression puisqu'Harry est incapable de parler pour l'instant, ce sont eux qui vont subir le plus de questions. »

-« Très bien alors je vais avertir immédiatement Molly! » Dit Arthur en se levant

-« Je retourne au chevet d'Harry et dès qu'il se réveille je vous envoie un hibou! »

Albus sortie de la pièce et à l'endroit prévu, transplana en direction de l'hôpital.


	2. Le terrier

disclaimer : Encore une fois les personnages sont de Rowling sauf ceux que vous reconnaîtrez sans aucune doute. Je ne fais qu'utiliser le tout.'

**Chapitre 2**

**Le Terrier**

-« Hermione tu crois qu'il va bien? »

-« Ron voyons! Charlie nous a dit qu'il était en vie! »

-« Oui je sais, je ne suis pas complètement idiot mais quand même il est dans le coma! »

-« Il est fort, il est sorti vainqueur de toutes les situations difficiles, il va vivre! »

-« Désolé de vous déranger mais votre transport est arrivé! » Intervint Charlie en passant la tête par la fenêtre.

Ron et Hermione partirent en direction de l'Angleterre où une fois sur place, ils se séparèrent en deux endroits, Hermione vers la demeure de ses parents, Ron au terrier.

-« Ron! Ron! RON! Enfin vas-tu regarder ici?? » Cria une voix dans le jardin.

Ron venait à peine de transplaner dans le jardin familial qu'une voix familière l'interpella. Il regarda en direction de la voix et vit non sans surprise sa petite sœur Ginny sur un éclair de lumière. Elle se posa au sol et sauta dans ses bras. Ron n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres qu'un cri retentissant résonna dans le terrier. Ron fut aussitôt étouffé par des bras et couvert de baisers.

-« RONALD! RONALD!!! Tu vas bien? Tu es sûr? J'étais morte d'inquiétude! Tu aurais pu te tuer! Mais tu es en vie! Mon Ronald est en vie!!! Pleura Molly.

-« Je vais bien maman! Tu m'étouffes! » Dit Ron de plus en plus rouge.

-« Désolé mais j'étais si morte d'inquiétude!! Allez! On fait la fête ce soir! » Dit Molly en retournant préparer le souper.

-« Je suis content que tu sois en vie fiston! » Dit Arthur en lui serrant l'épaule

-« Je suis content aussi! »

-« Tes frères ne vont pas tarder! Ils vont être contents de te voir sain et sauf! » Termina Arthur avant de retourner dans la maison laissant Ron seul avec sa sœur.

-« George et Fred vont ouvrir une nouvelle boutique à Pré-au-Lard bientôt. Ca rend Maman folle de joie, et dire qu'elle était contre cette idée au début... » Commença Ginny

-« Quand papa a dit frères... Parlait-il de Percy aussi? » Demanda Ron

-« Oui... leur relation est meilleure maintenant, bien sûr quand papa est devenu ministre de la magie, Percy a essayé de reprendre son poste d'assistant personnel mais c'est Luna Lovegood qui l'a eu. Percy n'était pas très content mais il fait attention puisque papa est le ministre. »

-« Donc Percy est toujours concierge? » Sourit Ron

-« Oui, il est malheureux mais c'est de sa faute! »

-« Toute la famille a bien réussi sauf Percy! » Soupira Ron de bonheur

-« Et oui, papa et maman sont fiers de tout le monde... »

-« Hey!! Que fais-tu avec un éclair de lumière? » Demanda soudainement Ron en regardant le balai avec convoitise

-« Mon balai? C'est le dernier modèle sorti hier! Bien plus rapide que votre Éclair de feu à toi et Harry! La comparaison ne se fait même pas, votre balai passe pour un jouet depuis que l'éclair de lumière est sorti. » Répondit fièrement Ginny

-« Ouais! Bon ça va pas la peine d'en rajouter mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as ce balai, où est passé ton Nimbus 2010 ? »

-« Je l'ai donné en cadeau à Poudlard, ils sont toujours avec les vieux Nimbus 2002 pour enseigner aux nouveaux élèves. C'est désespérant comme ils sont en retard avec les nouveautés. »

-« Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi! »

-« GINNY!!! Félicitations! On vient de voir la nouvelle dans la Gazette! » Dirent en Cœur les jumeaux

-« Merci! » Rougit Ginny

-« Quelle nouvelle? » Demanda bêtement Ron

« Voyons Ron ! Nous savons que tu n'es pas très rapide pour un Auror mais quand même il y a des limites! » Soupira Fred

-« On parle du poste de poursuiveur que Ginny a décroché avec l'équipe d'Angleterre! » Intervint George

-« HEIN? »

-« Je suis poursuiveuse pour l'Angleterre! C'est pour ça mon nouveau balai! » Dit Ginny

-« Depuis hier? Mais tu n'es pas censée être réserviste pour l'équipe locale de Londres? »

-« Il est vraiment lent! » Soupira Fred en regardant son frère jumeau

-« Il a du tricher à ses examens pour devenir Auror! Il est trop bête! » Répondit George

-« Arrêtez de rire! »

-« Ron j'étais dans l'équipe de Londres, mais il y a une semaine, une des poursuiveuses a déclaré qu'elle était enceinte et donc elle devait arrêter! Ils ont fait passer des tests et tous ceux qui ont fait applications ont joué un match hors-concours, dans mon match j'ai marqué 5 buts comme j'ai été la meilleure j'ai été choisie. »

-« Bah moi c'est pas les buts que tu as marqués qui m'ont impressionné…c'est le fait que tu aies détruit deux cognards! » Plaisanta Fred

-« Comment? »

-« Le dernier but, j'étais en échappée et les deux Batteurs de la France m'ont envoyé deux cognards... Ils arrivaient très vite et au dernier moment j'ai plongé, les deux cognards se sont fracassés et sont tombés, totalement inutilisables maintenant ! »

Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Arthur arriva dehors en courant...

-« Il a repris conscience! » Intervint Arthur une fois à portée de voix

-« Allons-y! » Dit Ron

Arthur et Ron transplanèrent aussitôt en direction de l'hôpital...


End file.
